The present invention relates to a multiple switch selection device.
These types of devices may advantageously be used in connection with for example telephones, remote controls or other appliances for, as an example, television sets, radios and the like. By manipulating a first member it is possible to select which switch should be activated, for example according to a menu on the television screen. In this manner it is possible to leaf through different selections and by appropriate selection procedures switch between the different menus. For example on a telephone, it might be desirable to select the telephone book first and thereafter select the entries listed under the letter “K” and after this finally select and call one entry listed under the entry “K”. Correspondingly, for television sets these devices may be used in order to select the sound quality, the sound level, the colour tone etc. by leafing through different menus which will be presented on the screen.
The known types of devices function by rotating a first member in relation to a second member until the cursor, for example a colour bar on the television screen, has moved to the entry which is desirable to select. Thereafter, by depressing the entire first member, this depressing will be regarded as “enter” and the selected entry will be chosen. In order to achieve a determined selection, the first member has to be firmly depressed such that a firm switch action is achieved.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,196 is a known construction which typically is found as tuning buttons on stereo systems. The document discloses two different constructions, where both constructions have the fact in common that the device is a different type of selection device within the meaning of the present invention in that it is not possible to turn the button endlessly in one or the other direction. Due to the configuration of stationary and moveable contact points respectively arranged on an insulating substrate connected to the housing of the device and on an elastic substrate mounted on the rotatable button, such that after the two parts have engaged and an input is registered, the elastic nature of the substrates will bias the button to return to its original position. Secondary input may be achieved by tilting and/or depressing the button, thereby activating resilient switch means which in response to the action will deform an thereby signal to the user by tactile response that an input has been activated.
Furthermore, due to the multidirectional character as well as the construction combining a housing in which housing a plurality of substrates and various contacts are arranged, as well as the possibility to tilt and depress the button, the overall construction height is rather high and bulky, and furthermore the button must project from the surface in order for a user to hold the button and perform the desired manipulation in order to activate the different switches. Also, the use of elastic materials (rubber) only provides a limited service life in that the rubber will deteriorate and eventually disintegrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,684 another example of a prior art device is disclosed. This device comprises two rotatable buttons. On a PCB a jog and shuttle switch is mounted which is adapted to register the movement of the centrally arranged button. In order to isolate the movement of the centrally arranged button and the outer button arranged coaxially with the inner button, a PCB holder is provided, which holder serves to distribute pressure/input from the outer button to switches provided on the PCB. In operation the two buttons therefore by being rotatably and tiltably mounted, with aid from the PCB and the PCB holder elements, may direct input to/from the different switches mounted on the PCB and register input from the jog respectively shuttle switches arranged coaxially with the inner button. The outer button is furthermore limited in its ability to rotate and will be biased towards a “rest position”. The centrally arranged button is connected to an adjustable resistor (potentiometer) whereby no endless rotational movement may be carried out, but only movement corresponding to an analogue input may be generated.